


a storm of sadness, and we're the clouds

by brendonstitties



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon Has Schizophrenia, Don't get triggered later on, Like the sassy aunt who's actually pretty cool and travels the world and stuff, M/M, Seriously someone is, Someone's Gonna Die, There's sexual harassment, also Gerard is kind of like the aunt, because I will le block, or delete, so I gave you a warning, this is a remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonstitties/pseuds/brendonstitties
Summary: Brendon Urie is a severe case of schizophrenia, the stereotypical voices and visions the main part of his problems.He also has desires. Desires he is too ashamed to tell everyone. Except Dallon.Brendon has known Dallon since he was in Kindergarten. They met at the recess field, and they were meant to be friends from that day on.Brendon will tell Dallon anything, and every secret he has. Sometimes it will seem humiliating to Brendon, but Dallon always respects him and doesn't share, but rather let's Brendon express himself rather than be bottled up inside.On one of Brendon's morning walks to the gas station just next door, he is left in shock and horror as he tries to process what happened to him.He watched his best friend die, and ran back home just to fall to the ground and have a panic attack, eventually passing out.Dallon is left to care for a broken Brendon, discovering that along the way he finds himself not only caring for the younger man, but falling in love.





	a storm of sadness, and we're the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I re-wrote the first one because I'm too lazy to even re-write it for real XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

"Dallon! Dallon? I have something for you!" Brendon yelled from a different room, a wide smile plastered on his face.

Brendon had on a really baggy sweater and sweatpants, because he was wearing Dallon's clothes, and of course they were too big on him, because Dallon was a giant.

"If you're about to show me how you can flip your eyelids again just to let you know it's not funny" Dallon said, putting his hand over his eyes as he walked to Brendon's room, smiling softly.

"Open your eyes, dumbass." Brendon joked, holding out a box with a bow on the top of it.

Dallon pulled his hand away and smiled even brighter when he saw the box that Brendon had in his hand.

Brendon had played this morning off as if he had forgotten Dallon's birthday, even to go as far as saying "I don't know, Saturday?" when Dallon asked Brendon what day it was.

"What did you get me? Ooh, is it shiny?" Dallon asked, gently taking ahold of the box as he opened it, gasping rather loudly when he saw the watch that was inside of it.

The watch glittered with gold trim, and Dallon picked it up and turned it over, seeing the words "to my soul mate, you still manage to look better than me after being 28.". Dallon laughed at the funny scripture, looking up to Brendon, who looked incredibly proud.

"Me and Gerard picked it out, he was the one who said to get gold, of course." Brendon said, taking the box and setting it down so he could move to put the watch on Dallon.

"I think it's great, I'll cherish this forever my love." Dallon said as he got the watch fastened, hoping Brendon realized he was joking.

"I made you breakfast!"

"Brendon!-"

"Wait! Before you say anything, I didn't use the stove, I just heated up some eggos in the microwave!" Brendon protested, earning a chuckle from Dallon.

********

 

"Hey Brendon, do you want Gerard to come over?" Dallon asked Brendon as they sat down on the couch, literally watching the minutes tick by.

Why was there nothing to be entertained by? Because if Brendon got ahold of TV, there's no telling what he could pick up. Dallon was just overprotective, and didn't want Brendon to suffer in the real world.

"Uh, yeah! I wanna show him the new boardgame I got, the chutes and ladders one?" Brendon said, a smile instantly lighting up his face.

Dallon smiled. "Of course, let me call Mr. Angry Bird right away."

Dallon got up and pulled out his phone as Brendon ran off to do whatever, dialing Gerard right away.

He yawned, covering his mouth and rubbing his eyes. He really needed to get some sleep, it's already Saturday and he's only slept around three nights this week.

"Hello?" Gerard said with a loud belch over the other line, causing Dallon to shrink away from the phone in a look of disgust.

"Fucking gross. Anyway, Brendon wants you come over, so I suggest you do. After he falls asleep we can drink the rest of the twenty four pack you left here like a week ago." Dallon said with a laugh, practically hearing Gerard roll his eyes.

"Not funny, old man." Gerard said as he grabbed his keys, saying a quick goodbye to Frank.

"Old man? I'm 28 and you're 36 going on 68." Dallon joked, looking out the window to see the one and only Ryan, who looked like he was heading to Dallon and Brendon's place.

Today may not be the best day for that.

a click and a swoosh later, the doors were locked and the curtains closed to avoid Ryan, as bad as that seemed.

"Alright, headed there. Oh, and Dallon, tell Ryan to watch out for cars while he's out there dealing dope, there isn't any telling when a drive by could happen."


End file.
